Ray of Hope in this DarkRidden World
by Elanora
Summary: First of all, reads better than the summery lets on. Nora is a canadian witch who is involoved with the whole Voldemort mess and becomes friends with the HP gang, (especially George and Fred Weasley) starts out at the end of the 4th book,


I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters of places, but all new people are my creation ( and, no, the George in this story is NOT George Weasley, they just happen to have the same name, you will meet the twins later, enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
With a bang, a young girl of 15 entered the house; Elanora Gallaway had just gotten home for the summer. She had completed her fourth year of magical training and was ready for a summer full of lazing around and watching TV. Decked out in her red and white school robe embroidered with the legend 'Beaverdam Witch and Wizard Academy', Elanora looked around the entranceway with her piercing green eyes, smiling at the familiar scene.  
  
"Elly!" came a voice from the other room and a second later, Elanora found herself being hugged fiercely by a middle-aged woman with the same long brown-gold hair as her.  
  
"Mom, its Nora" she complained, but she grinned at her mom anyway.  
  
"I missed you" Her mom smiled, taking a step back to look her over. "You're taller!"  
  
"Yeah mom, that's what happens when you get older, you grow!" Taking a step closer she put her hand to the top of her head, measuring her height against her mom's. "Think I'm taller than you?"  
  
"Never!" she grinned, hugging Nora again. A man with slightly greying hair walked into the room.  
  
"There she is!" he exclaimed, and walked over.  
  
"Enough with the hugs!" Nora groaned, trying to sound annoyed, but her smile gave her away. Her father held her at arms length and very seriously asked  
  
"And how is my little Elly-bean?"  
  
"Dad, its Nora, and I'm fine" she muttered, wishing he would drop it.  
  
He tipped her face up so they could look eye-to-eye. "Your letters didn't tell much, did it happen again? Is my non-magic-ness hindering my understanding?" He smiled, trying to make it sound like a joke, but there was concern in his grey eyes. Nora stared at her dad defiantly.  
  
"Dad, everything I said in those letters was true. Can't I spend one minute at home without you getting on my case?" Her voice started rising "I haven't seen you in ages and all I wasn't to do is come home and then you start grilling me!" She turned around and stalked off. "I'm going to my room." She muttered over her shoulder. She knew she shouldn't be mad, that she was over-reacting, but her dad was always so worried about her... 'deja-vu' that she couldn't help be mad when all she wanted to do was forget it.  
  
Nora's dad stood, stunned. Nora's mom, Sharon walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Its ok George, just give her time." He nodded defeatedly and headed for the living room. Sharon shook her head. "He loves that darned muggle TV too much."  
  
Nora sat on her bed, absentmindedly stroking her cat, Nikita. In truth it had happened a few times, but she didn't want her dad to know. She didn't want anyone to know. She quickly flicked a tear of her face and lay back. Nikita curled up on her chest purring. When everyone forgot this, everything would be back to normal.  
  
...  
  
"Elly! Supper time!"  
  
Nora woke with a start, she had fallen asleep. Smoothing her clothes she walked to the kitchen. Her mom was putting down a steaming box of something...  
  
"Pizza!" Nora exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear and suddenly feeling in a much better mood.  
  
"I knew they didn't serve it at that school of yours"  
  
"Mom, just because you didn't go there doesn't make it a bad school."  
  
"Alright," Sharon threw up her hands in mock frustration. "You've won this round. Now eat you pizza before I turn it into brussel sprouts!"  
  
Nora giggled, grabbed a piece, and took a big, noisy bite out of it. All of a sudden there was a yelp from the living room, and a moment later George came into the kitchen looking disgruntled and slightly worried.  
  
"Sharon, Remus just pooped into the fire, he wants a word." He shuddered; floo powder had always spooked him.  
  
"Lupin?!" Nora exclaimed, he was a close friend of the families and was as good as an uncle to her.  
  
"What does he want?" Sharon asked, grabbing a piece of pizza and heading for the living room.  
  
"I don't know, but he seemed pretty worried."  
  
Nora started heading towards the living room but George stopped her.  
  
"I think its best if you go unpack now, honey."  
  
Scowling, Nora turned on her heels and stomped of to her room. "Just wait," she thought, "when they really start talking I can sneak back." She had a knack for sneaking around unheard. She walked through her bedroom door and collapsed.  
  
...  
  
"Don't mind him," said a redheaded girl about a year younger than Nora. "He's had it rough."  
  
"Shall we depart?" asked a boy with equally red hair sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes, lets!" a boy who looked exactly the same replied mockingly. "Are you coming Ginny? Nora?"  
  
Ginny beckoned and walked towards the door. Nora began to follow her out of the dark room...  
  
...  
  
Jerking, Nora turned over on the floor. Rubbing her eyes, she suddenly jumped up and looked around, horrified, It had happened again. "Damn" she muttered, wondering how long she had been out. Nora really didn't know much about what happened, but it had started getting more frequent since she had started at Beaverdam. Her dad had ignored it at first, saying it was normal, saying that the fact that it happened later on was just coincidence, but since it had started happening more, and now with her 'fainting' spells, he had become much more concerned.  
  
"Damn" she cursed again, rubbing her head where it had hit the floor. She peered out of the room and heard soft voices coming from the living room. "Good" she thought, "I haven't been out very long".  
  
Stepping carefully, she crept to the living room door and put her ear to it.  
  
"So we should come." Nora heard her mom say.  
  
"As soon as possible" came the voice of Lupin. "We could use your help desperately, and yours too George, if you consent to it."  
  
"If you think there is anything I could do I would be happy to help." George's voice replied.  
  
"It will be very helpful to have someone who knows muggle customs well around right now, it will help with travel. And I can get you permission to use the floo network, they will let muggles use it if vouched for, and the Order has a couple people who would be able to get you access."  
  
There was a loud gulp from the living room followed by laughing. Nora smiled, thinking of how this news would not be comforting at all to her father. In the distance, Nora heard the nine-o'clock cannon that fired from Stanley Park every night, and smiled at the familiar sound. "Its great to be home" she thought. Realizing people were talking again she came back to reality.  
  
"Ok, we will be there shortly" came Sharon's voice again.  
  
Nora heard the pop of Lupin exiting the fire and quickly, she crept back to her room. Running to her bed, she dived under the covers. She knew she wouldn't get any answers out of her parents that night and didn't even want to try. Closing her eyes, she listened for her parent's footsteps. The door creaked open and her parents whispered to each other from the hallway.  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"Should we wake her?"  
  
"No, we'll wait until tomorrow."  
  
The door closed and the footsteps went away. Nora scrunched up her face, the one time she could have gotten answers and she had to fake-sleep. She started to get up, but realized if she admitted to fake sleeping now, she would never be trusted with in again. "I'll pretend to wake up in a bit" she muttered to herself, "I'll just rest my eyes until then. She could hear purring from the end of her bed.  
  
Hoped you like!!! Please review!!! More coming soon so stay posted!!! 


End file.
